


Bluebells

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Yachi had a habit of drawing little doodles on the side of her notebook. Everytimes she had a break from making notes, she scribbled a star, flower or little heart. It was the same during volleyball practices.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebells

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by my friend Ania

Yachi had a habit of drawing little doodles on the side of her notebook. Everytimes she had a break from making notes, she scribbled a star, flower or little heart. It was the same during volleyball practices. They were in Tokio and, as the team learned a lot new techniques, so did Yachi. She wrote down every new term Kiyoko had explained to her. There were quite a few already.

They had little to do inbetween passing towels and water to the boys and helping the other managers. Yachi's notebook quickly got/was covered in simple doodles.  
"You are drawing again?," Kiyoko asked her.  
"Yeah, though I'd rather call them scribbles or doodles than drawings," Yachi answered, blushing. She smiled as she looked back at the flower in her notebook.  
"They look really nice," Kiyoko complimented with a soft smile.  
"Th-thank you," Yachi stuttered. She drew some random lines on a paper, trying to calm down a little.  
They stood in silence disturbed only by the sound of pencil scratching against the paper. Kiyoko observed the game between Karasuno and Nekoma.

When the match was over, she gently touched Yachi's shoulder to gaint her attention. Yachi jumped up slightly startled but she quickly collected herself and followed Kiyoko. The boys were outside, lying on the grass, tired from a penalty run. Yachi and Kiyoko passed to them water and towels. Then they went to meet with other managers and prepare watermelon for a snack. Yachi walked right beside Kiyoko, glancing at her from time to time. She couldn't believe she was so lucky to spent so much time with a beautiful girl like Kiyoko. She was so deep in her thoughts that she walked almost into the wall next to the door. Kiyoko quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the side, saving her from an accident and embarassment.

"Thank you. I just got distracted and didn't notice it," Yachi began explaining herself.  
"I'm glad you're okay," Kiyoko said simply with a disarming smile.  
Yachi felt her cheeks going red and she tried to hide it as she responded, "Should we go and help the other managers?"  
Kiyoko gave her a warm look and came in the room, aswering, "Sure."

The following afternoon passed quickly. They ate juicy watermelons, watched more matches and talked a little with each other and managers from other schools. By the time of the free practise for the players Yachi had some new doodles in her notebook.  
Kiyoko's voice pulled her from drawing. "You seem to draw those flowers most often," she remarked.  
"I like the shape of the petals and how the whole flower looks. They're really beautiful," Yachi responded.  
"Yes, they are," Kiyoko agreed. They shared a smile and Yachi continued drawing.  
"I'm going to see how the third years are doing," Kiyoko said.  
"Okay, see you later," Yachi waved lightly.

***

"Do you know where the nearest flower shop is?" Kiyoko asked Kaori, one of Fukurodani's managers.  
"Yeah, you have to go down the road, turn right when you pass a post and then straight almost to a police station. It's next to a bakery."  
"Thank you. I'm sorry, I might be late for supper," Kiyoko said.  
"Don't worry, we'll have it covered. Your blonde girl will be here, right?"  
Kiyoko nodded.  
"Then that's not a problem", she smiled.

***

Yachi was suprised when she didn't noticed Kiyoko during supper.  
"She said she's going to be late," Kaori told her.  
"Oh..."  
They managed to serve food and were in the middle of cleaning up when Kiyoko appeared.  
"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't make it sooner...," she said as she quickly got down to working with the rest of the girls.  
Yachi wanted to ask her where had she been but didn't have the courage to do so. She decided to wait until Kiyoko tells her herself.

When everything was done, they headed to their room. Yachi noticed Kiyoko was acting a little different than usually. Maybe she was kind of nervous, maybe just tired.  
Kiyoko's behaviour wasn't the only thing that had changed. On the table in their room stood a small vase with beautiful purple flowers. She came closer to them and looked over at Kiyoko, surprised. "Where did it come form?", she asked as she breathed in their smell. It was sweet and Yachi immediately liked it.

"I saw you were mostly drawing bluebells and I thought it would be nice to give you a small bucket," Kiyoko said as she blushed.  
"Thank you." Yachi smiled widely at her and added, "they're beautiful, you're beautiful." As she realized what she had just said, deep pink appeared on her cheeks.

Yachi thought she was imagining it when she heard almost unadible, "You're really pretty too" but as she looked up at Kiyoko, she was gazing at her as well. Yachi was paralyzed and watched as Kiyoko slowly came closer to her. Their gazes met just before they embraced each other in a hug. Yachi mumbled into Kiyoko's shoulder at the same time Kiyoko whispered into Yachi's hair,  
"I really like you."


End file.
